Where's Grace?
by montez
Summary: My take on how the episode that involved the carjacking could have went. More of an extended/added scene where Danny doesn't go ballistic on those involved until the next day-the witness protection case doesn't start until the day after my story as well.


Where's Grace?  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, maybe I'll go to Hawaii one day and chain myself to a silver Camaro and hope for the best.

_A/N: Me again, back for more Danny angst. God I love Danny. This is my version of how the episode that involved the carjacking of the car Rachel and Grace were in should have went. It should have been a episode in of itself or at least it should have happened before the witness protection bit, so the team could have stuck together more. I want to send a shout-out to Qweb for helping me find out what those things were called Danny and Chin were eating at the beginning of that episode-I only caught it once online. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my next little trip into the world of Hawaii Five-0. Thanks again!-Montez_

Danny had just tasted probably the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten, Chin had bought some sort of a flaky, buttery pastry that he honestly couldn't remember the name of but would definitely have to get the older man to write down. He'd arrived at Five-0's headquarters just before eight and Chin had been waiting outside the building for him. Danny found it funny that the older man seemed to take it upon himself to try and get Danny to embrace some the Hawaiian culture, and had found the best way to do that was through food, but of course no pineapple.

As Williams was licking the last of the buttery flakes from his fingertips Steve McGarrett pulled into his parking spot nearby, smiling as he noticed that Chin had again gotten his partner to broaden his horizon in the culinary delights that Hawaii had to offer. "I see you've decided to try something new there Danno. How do you like the Coco Puffs from Liliha's?"

Danny grabbed one of the napkins they lay on the trunk of his car and wiped his mouth and hands before he answered, "I have to say, these Coco Puffs are one of the most wonderful things I've ever tasted. I believe I could live on them forever." Williams leaned against his car as Steve reached in the box getting one of his own. He wasn't much on sweets, but this was one of the few things he allowed himself to indulge in occasionally. "Yeah, well if you do that I'll have to look for a new partner since you'll probably die of a coronary before you're forty."

"I'm more likely to die in a hail of bullets from you rushing in without back-up, so I might as well live while I can." Danny smiled as Chin stood silently shaking his head. To an outsider it would appear Steve and Danny really didn't like each other, but to those close to them, they knew the men were like brothers. The first weeks of their forced partnership had been rough, but once they realized just how well they worked together as a team, there was no doubt in Kelly's mind they would become close friends, and the last few months had proved just that. And the snipping and picking at one another were the two men's way of showing each other how much they cared and would be there for one another.

As the three men started toward the entrance of their headquarters Danny's phone chirped telling him he had a voicemail. He shook his head as he showed Chin. "Told ya." Danny's phone had rung earlier and once he saw it was Rachel he had let it go to voicemail. The two divorced people had agreed the best way to cut down on their unavoidable arguing was to leave messages for each other, this had been working out rather well, so they'd only had to deal with one another when Danny would go and pick his daughter up for his visitation and in those few minutes they were able to be civil to one another for their daughter's sake.

Danny's step wavered as they reached the stairs leading to the doors, his breath catching in his throat. It only took Steve a moment to see something was terribly wrong with his partner, "Danny what's wrong?" panic gripped McGarrett as he watched his friend pale, then sway. Chin and Steve grabbed Danny's arms as they eased him onto the step, his phone slipping from his hands. "Danny?" Steve had never seen Williams like this and before he was able to get a reply from his friend, Danny's phone rang from its place on the step.

Williams seemed to come back to himself as he lunged for the device, Steve caught a glimpse of HPD on the screen before Danny hit accept. The next words out of the blond man's mouth froze Steve's soul, "Rachel, where's Grace?"

50505050505050

Rachel glanced up at her daughter through the rearview mirror. She loved her daughter very much and it had really hurt Rachel when she'd realized that she could no longer live with Grace's father, Detective Danny Williams. Yes, when they met Rachel had known Danny was a cop, but she never realized what that entailed. Once they were married she'd learned to deal with the late night calls, the times her husband my not come home for a couple days because of a big case and it would only be phone call's that let her know he was okay. When she'd become pregnant she'd hoped it would change, but it didn't, well not as much as she would have liked. Danny was a very loving husband, very attentive to her, especially when she became pregnant. He had passed up some long-term assignments so he wouldn't have to be away from her. He'd rearranged his schedule so he could go to every doctor's visit with her. She smiled as she remembered how out of place her husband seemed when they would go into New York and shop in the baby stores, but she'd loved how into getting ready for the baby he'd become.

When Grace was born Danny actually arranged to take that first month off work to be with his newly expanded family. Rachel had watched how Danny was with his daughter and realized he'd been born to be a father; Rachel had barely gotten to hold Grace that first month. Once he'd gone back to work, he again tried to avoid the longer assignments that would sometimes come up; he wanted to be home every night with his family. However when Grace was about three and a half an assignment came up that he couldn't get out of and Rachel had gone nearly a week with only a couple phone calls letting her know her husband was all right. He'd promised he'd make it up to her and Grace, promised that it wouldn't be too much longer and that the only thing that was getting him through was knowing he would be coming back to her and Grace when it was all over.

The old fears and worries returned with a vengeance as one week stretched in to two and Rachel had started to doubt if she could handle being a cop's wife now that she had their daughter to think about. Watching Grace in the backseat, her eye's bright as she took in the view on their way to school; Rachel's mind went back to that dark, October night when the ominous knock at the door pulled her awake at 2:37 a.m. When she had glanced out the window next to the door, her heart had stopped as she took in the sight of her husband's partner and his boss. Later she would recall moving on autopilot as she opened the door, her hand already to her mouth, tears threatening to spill from her eye's, she remembered mumbling the word 'no' over and over again.

She had recalled them telling her that Danny was alive, but he'd been shot and had been rushed into surgery. Rachel remembered her husband's partner helping her get Grace up and ready so they could go to the hospital. Danny's boss had called Williams' parents and they met her there. Hours passed as she sat in the waiting room, waiting to see if she was going to lose her husband, if Grace was going to lose her father. During those hours she wouldn't let Grace out of her lap, not even to her grandparents, she was Rachel's only link to the man she loved. It was also during those long hours she realized she couldn't do this, she wasn't strong enough to be a cop's wife, but she wouldn't leave him in his time of need. No she would help him recover, Lord willing, then she would have to explain to him she couldn't do this anymore.

Those months of recovery were hard on them both, Danny had become bitter during that time, hating that it was taking him longer than he wanted to get better. It was only the presence of Grace that kept her husband from completely slipping away. That is what had made it so much more difficult when once he was completely healed and gone back to work that she asked him for a divorce. She knew she still loved him and that he loved her, but she could not be a police officers wife any longer, she couldn't sit and worry if the next knock on the door, or the next phone call would be the one telling her she'd lost him forever.

She'd tried to be as flexible as possible with arranging visitation for Grace. Rachel knew Danny lived for his daughter and she couldn't deny him that. Then she'd met Stan and her relationship with Danny went down hill. He didn't like the idea of sharing his daughter with someone who he saw was trying to take his place. It was made all the more difficult buy the fact Stan was wealthy and could provide Grace with everything her father couldn't. Then came the day she'd told Danny she was taking Grace and moving to Hawaii with Stan, her ex had gone ballistic. He told her he would fight her tooth and nail for full custody that she wasn't going to take his daughter away from him.

Unfortunately the courts didn't rule in Danny's favor, sighting his job as one of the factors. It didn't help that Stan was able to afford the best attorney's and showed he and Rachel could provide so much more for the little girl. Rachel had allowed Danny a full week with his daughter before they left New Jersey. She had watched how much it had hurt him to have to let his little girl go at the airport. Even after seeing Danny hurt as bad as he had been when he'd been shot, she had never seen him as broken as he was in that terminal when Grace didn't want to let go of her Danno. Yet in all that time she never believed that in less than two weeks after she, Stan and Rachel arrived in Hawaii that she'd open the front door of the house Stan had bought for them to live in to find Danny Williams standing on the front porch.

Though the move to Hawaii had stained the relationship between Rachel and Danny, he had found it hard to forgive her for taking Grace so far away, Rachel did notice how much her father's presence had on Grace and her ability to adjust to their new situation. Getting to see her Danno had helped ease the upheaval in the little girl's life and as much as Danny and Rachel fought over things she'd always be grateful to Danny for showing just how important his daughter was to him, but she shouldn't have been surprised, Grace was his world.

Riding down the road toward the school Rachel pulled out her phone, she needed to let Danny know of a change in his weekend visitation. She listened to his message, glanced at Grace again, then started to leave her own message, "Detective Williams, this is your ex-wife, I need you to pick Grace up at eight instead of nine on Saturday because Stan and I have an event…oh God…" Rachel dropped her phone as two men ran out in front of the car, causing her to swerve. "Grace stay right there." Rachel shouted as the men approached the doors, it was then she saw the guns.

"Get out of the car!" the larger man shouted as he jerked the car door open.

"I'm not leaving my daughter!" Rachel yelled back, terrified at the gun pointed at her, but knowing she couldn't leave Grace.

"Out of the car!" the man shouted again.

"Grace, climb over the seat, climb over the seat!" Rachel shouted as the man grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the vehicle. She hadn't gotten a hold of Grace yet, the little girl scrambling to get to her. Rachel felt the man try to pull her further from the car and she turned to shove him off, trying to reach back in for her daughter.

"Damn bitch." She heard him yell as she felt a burning sensation in her arm just seconds before the sound of the gunshot registered in her mind. Rachel was thrown to the ground by the man a few feet from the car as the two men jumped in and took off.

The scream of her daughter propelled her to her feet as she tried to chance the car, "GRACE!" tearing from her throat as she dropped to her knees, the car rounding the corner and speeding out of sight. There was a blur of noised and movement around her as she felt someone pull her to her feet, moving her to the side of the road. She could hear a woman's voice telling her the police had been called, but all Rachel could do was call out for her daughter.

Within minutes HPD and an ambulance arrived on scene, when a female officer approached her Rachel's senses seemed to come back to her, she begged the woman for a phone and was handed a cell. She dialed the number from memory; the sound of the voice on the other end strengthened her and tore her apart at the same time, "Danny…"

50505050505050

"Stay right there I'll be there in five minutes!" Danny said back into the phone as he quickly stood up.

"Danny what is it?" Steve asked as he followed the blond man toward his car. Kono had just arrived and noticed the tenseness right away as she stood next to Chin.

"Grace and Rachel were carjacked and they took Grace." As the words left his mouth, Danny's hand reached out for stability against his car, "God, Grace…"

Steve, Chin and Kono stood in stunned silence a moment as they watched their friend fall into his own private hell. It was McGarrett's voice that spoke the next words, "Chin find out if Rachel's car has GPS tracking, Kono call HPD see what we can do to help, tell them whatever they need they have it." Turning toward Danny, he reached and took the keys from his partner's hand, "Get in Danny, I'm driving. Where is Rachel? HPD headquarters?"

Chin lead Danny to the other side of the car as he finally seemed to regain his composure, forcefully pulling the door open as he answered Steve, "She's at Queen's, she was shot in the arm by the bastards."

Steve looked from Danny to Chin and Kono, the younger woman's hand over her mouth; she'd paused as she was getting ready to call HPD. Steve brought his attention back to Chin as he got in the car, "Chin?"

"We're on it, go." The older man said patting the roof of the car as Steve tore out of the parking lot headed toward the hospital.

50505050505050

"RACHEL!" Danny yelled as soon as he entered the emergency room, Steve a step behind. There were two HPD officers at the nurse's station the younger one stepping forward, "She's in room three." He started to lead the distraught man through the hallway. Within minutes of reaching the scene and starting their report on the carjacking and kidnapping the officers realized there was an extenuating circumstance involved, the little girl missing was the daughter of the second in command of the Governor's task force, Five-0. Two officers were stationed just inside the ER doors, waiting for Detective Williams to arrive. A female officer was assigned to stay with Rachel.

Reaching room three, Danny rushed past the officer, "Rachel!" The dark-haired woman moved to stand from the gurney she'd been sitting on as Danny entered the room. In two strides he was to her as she nearly fell into his arms.

"Danny…I tried…I tried to get her out…" Rachel's breath hitched as a new round of crying overtook her, Danny eased her back to the bed as Steve stayed near the door, the female officer standing next to him.

"I know Rach…tell me what happened." Danny sat beside her as she kept a death-grip on his arm.

"They had guns…they ran out in front of me…before I knew it the door was open and there was a gun…God Grace…I tried to get her out, they jerked me out of the car…I tried to get back to her, but…" Her breath hitched again as she looked down at her arm, now cleaned and bandaged, but Steve and Danny could see the red seeping through the gauze.

The female officer stepped closer to the bed, "Witnesses said they heard a shot and saw Mrs. Edwards being thrown to the ground as the men jumped in the car and sped off." The young officer looked toward Steve, "We put out an APB and called for choppers to start an air search, but so far we haven't gotten anything."

"I've got my people getting in touch with the Chief to offer our assistance." Steve was cut off as his phone rang. Looking up toward Danny who was comforting Rachel he stepped into the hall to take it, "Yes Governor…"

"Steve I just heard, I talked with the Chief and told him anything he needed to find Grace Williams was at his disposal. He told me he'd already heard for you." Pat Jameson spoke confidently, she couldn't believe what she was hearing when her aide stepped into the room letting her know about the carjacking and kidnapping of Danny Williams' daughter.

"Yes. Ma'am, I had Kono call them as soon as we found out, Chin is trying to locate Rachel's car via the GPS tracking device. Danny and I are here at the hospital with Rachel now." Steve watched through the door as Danny continued to talk with Rachel and the female officer.

"How are they Steve?" Pat asked, unable to imagine what the couple was going through.

"About how you'd expect, it looks like Rachel was grazed when the carjacker shot her, but nothing is going to help until we find Grace." Steve ran his hand through his hair; he hated feeling helpless, but until they could track the car, he couldn't do anything other than be with Danny for support.

"Of course, do what you need to do to get that little girl back to her parents, do you understand Steve?" Jameson said.

"That's exactly what I planned ma'am." McGarrett replied as one of the officers from near the nurses station came toward him.

"Keep me informed." The Governor stated.

"Of course." Steve said, hanging up as the young man stopped in front of him.

"Sir, we've found the car." The younger officer stated.

"What about Grace?" Steve rubbed his hand over his face as he again glanced into the room containing Rachel and Danny.

The HPD officer shook his head, "It was empty sir."

50505050505050

"MOMMY!" Grace screamed as she heard the loud noise from the gun. Being a cop's daughter Grace knew what a gun was and what it could do; her father had made sure to explain it to her so she knew never to touch one. But seeing her mother being thrown to the ground after the loud noise terrified her as the two men climbed into the car.

"SIT DOWN!" The one from the passenger seat shouted as Grace recoiled, seeing the gun in his hand.

She dropped down into the floorboard behind the seat as she heard them start talking. "What the hell was that, nobody was supposed to get hurt? We were just suppose to scare the driver." The man in the passenger seat yelled at the driver.

"She hit me." The driver stated.

"She was trying to get the kid out, now what are we suppose to do? With her in the car it's a whole different ballgame." The passenger stated as he pointed behind the seat as they heard the little girl whimper.

"Shut up kid and we won't hurt you." The driver growled, they hadn't expected the woman to be in the car, let alone the kid. It was supposed to be a guy and they were just supposed to scare him by jacking the car.

"I want my mommy and Danno." Grace said quietly between sobs.

"Shut up so I can think." The drive yelled again.

"So what now?" The passenger asked.

"We stick to the plan, drive around a bit and ditch the car." The driver responded.

"And the kid?"

"We'll drop her somewhere, but we need to put some distance between us and the scene, we don't need them catching us, the boss wouldn't like that." The driver responded as they headed toward the outskirts of the city.

"Yeah, he's not gonna like the kid being involved either." The passenger responded as a tense silence settled within the car, only broken by the quiet crying of Grace Williams.

50505050505050

Stepping back into the room Steve noticed Danny looking up at him, the blond detective tensing as he saw the expression on his partner's face, "Steve?" Rachel's tear-filled eyes were watching McGarrett as well.

"HPD found the car" Steve stated, watching Danny stand up.

"Grace?" Steve had never seen his partner look so scared.

"Danny, the car was empty."

5050505050505050

The car came to a stop on the side of the road. "Get her out." The driver told the passenger as the vehicle was put in gear.

"What? Here?" The passenger opened the door at the glare his partner gave him.

"As good as anywhere? It'll take them a while to find her, giving us more time to ditch the car." The driver said exiting.

The passenger pulled the back door open, "Get out kid." He reached in and grabbed a hold of Grace's arm, pulling her from the car. Once the girl's feet touched the ground the man was surprised by a pain that shot through his shin as Grace kicked him as hard as she could and took off running when the man let go. "Damn it, son of a bitch…damn kid!" The man growled as he took a step to chase after her.

The driver laughed at his partner, "Let her go and get in."

With a hateful look thrown at the retreating girl's back both men got in the car and drove away, leaving Grace running down the deserted, foliage-lined road as they headed back toward the city to ditch the car at the pre-selected spot.

Grace was scared and alone, but she ran as fast as she could. Her Danno had taught her if anyone ever grabbed her she was suppose to kick them as hard as she could and run as fast as she could until she found someone to help. And that's what she did as soon as she felt her feet touch the ground. She'd seen her mother hit the driver when he wouldn't let her get Grace, then Grace remembered the gunshot and seeing her mother fall, as her little legs ran she hoped they wouldn't shot at her, but she hoped if they did, they'd miss since she was little.

Grace remembered her mother's panicked voice as she tried to get over the seat, but the men were so fast. She remembered hearing her mother yell her name as they drove away but now it was Danno's voice the filled her mind, telling her to keep running until she found help and that's what she was doing.

5050505050505050

Steve and Danny exited the Camaro. They had gotten the address the car had been ditched at, so Danny left Rachel with the female officer at the hospital to go and see if there was any sign of where his daughter might be and why she was taken.

McGarrett walked up to the CSU guy who was sitting in the driver's seat as Danny walked toward the passenger side. "Got anything Mike?"

CSU had heard whose car they were processing and were going over it with a fine tooth comb. Five-0 had always been respectful to the unit, never acting as if the tech's were in the way like some HPD officer's did, so when they had found out it was Detective Williams' ex-wife and daughter involved they knew they'd turn the car inside out to find anything they could. "At least five sets of prints so far, we are assuming two sets belong to Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, the ones in the backseat are a child's, so that's leaving us with two unknown sets. We're gonna put a rush on processing and hope to have something for you as soon as possible."

"We appreciate it Mike." Steve said as he started around the car. "Danny?" Williams was knelling next to the open back door holding a green backpack. Steve knelt next to his friend putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll find her Danny."

The Jersey native nodded, taking a deep breath he ran his hand over the canvas bag, "But why take her?…What do they want?…Is this my fault? Someone out to get me by taking my daughter?" Danny looked up at his partner, pain-filled eyes meeting concerned ones.

"This isn't your fault Danny? No matter what the reason it's not because of you. Maybe they didn't realize she was still in the car?" Steve knew that wasn't possible after Rachel had described how she'd tried to get Grace out before the carjackers drove off.

"They knew." Danny shook his head as he stood, putting Grace's backpack on his shoulder. Steve caught Mike's questioning look at Danny removing the item from the car, but McGarrett shook his head. He'd get the bag later if they didn't find Grace soon, but this was Danny's only connection to his daughter right now and he wasn't about to take it away from him.

"McGarrett…" Mike called out, motioning the head of Five-0 back to the driver's side, "Take a look." The tech pointed to the floor board of the car.

"Is that mud?" Steve asked kneeling down to get a closer look, he felt rather than saw Danny step up behind him.

"Looks like, there's some on both side in the front." Mike responded.

"That's not possible," Danny stated, "Stan's too much of a neat freak to let his car's get dirty like that, besides…" Williams tapped Steve on the shoulder, motioning for him to move so he could see, "That looks fresh and Rachel was on her way to drop Grace at school, there's no reason for mud to be in the car."

Steve took out his phone calling Chin as he started back toward the Camaro, Danny following. "Chin, I need you to pull the maps and give me a radius that the carjackers could have covered between the time the car was taken and found. We've got fresh mud in the floorboard's that shouldn't be there. Yeah, okay call me when you have an area, we're heading back now."

"Looking for how far they could have traveled and seeing if there is anywhere that would have brought them in contact with a muddied area?" Danny asked as he seemed to finally figure out what Steve was getting at.

Getting in Steve started the car and headed toward headquarters. "Only so many places they could have gone in that short amount of time, most places around the city don't get that muddy, even after it rains. Further out, some of the outer road stay wet longer, tree's covering them." Danny nodded as he placed his daughter's backpack in his lap, unzipping the front pouch he found what he was looking for, a picture of him and Grace that she kept in her backpack. He'd told her it was so she knew he was always close to her, always there for her. However now he couldn't get over the fear of what was happening to her, he knew she was scared and alone and it was killing him inside that he wasn't there to protect her.

50505050505050

Grace didn't know how long she'd ran, all she knew was she needed to stop a minute. She looked behind her and didn't see her mother's car and thought it was safe enough to sit down to rest. She'd never run so hard in her eight years and her side was hurting. She saw a tree stump just off the road and thought that would be a safe spot; if she heard a car coming she could hide in the bushes next to it so the bad men couldn't find her. She knew her Danno had to be looking for her. He'd always told her he'd come for her when she needed him and she really needed him right now.

50505050505050

"Tell me you've go something." Steve called out as he entered the main room of their offices, Kono and Chin both were hunched over the large computer table, a topographical map on the screen.

"We've got a twenty mile radius from where the car was taken from to where the car was found. Most of it within the city, but there are two roads…" Chin tapped the screen, then waved his hand so the image would go to the wall screen. "Here and here that are within the area and are less traveled, both paved but tend to wash out when we have the heavy downpours so they stay mud and dirt covered."

Kono had come to stand next to Danny, noticing the backpack he had slung over his shoulder, "How you holding up?" she asked as Chin glanced toward the devastated man.

"I'll be better when we find Grace." Danny replied solemnly.

"Okay," Steve started, "Chin, you and Kono take this road, call HPD to start at the other end and work your way along it, they could have just dropped her off out there, or they could have a house they are holding her at." McGarrett looked at his partner, "Danny, you and I will head out to this one; I'll have HPD do the same, start at the other end and work toward us. Any structures needed to be searched; anywhere it looks like a car pulled off recently." Steve didn't want to voice the worry that they might have used the remote area to dump Grace. He would not add to his friend's pain, knowing the man was already fearing the worst and he wasn't about to give up on Grace until there was no hope left. Quickly the two pairs rushed out the door, Steve on the phone with HPD to coordinate the search.

50505050505050

Grace had started walking again, this time staying along the edge of the road; she wanted to be able to hide if she thought the bad guys were coming back. She didn't know where she was, Uncle Steve had taken her and Danno out for a hike once, but the bushes and trees weren't this close together, he'd taken them to a small lookout that he said he only knew about. Grace had been able to look out to where the big Navy ships came in. She remembered asking Steve if he was ever on one of those ships since Danno had told her that Steve had been in the Navy. He'd told he had a couple times, but he was mostly in other countries, sometimes really far away from the water. Grace remembered thinking that was strange because Danno had called Uncle Steve a SEAL a couple times. The little girl wasn't sure what that meant, but she'd always thought seals needed to be near water, especially if they were in the Navy. She'd have to remember to ask Uncle Steve to explain that one day.

5050505050505050

"We haven't found anything so far, the patrol coming toward us stopped to check a couple abandoned buildings, but they were clear." Kono spoke into her phone, once reaching the road her and Chin had stayed in near constant contact with Steve and Danny on the other road. Neither team spotting anything that might tell them if they were even in the right area.

Steve drove slowly along the deserted road. He was a trained tracker and could easily notice things that most people overlooked. He would occasionally glance at his partner who'd remained unusually silent; McGarrett knew Danny's mind was on his daughter. He was dealing with every parent's worst nightmare and there wasn't a damn thing Steve could do to help him other than finding Grace.

The car slowed as the SEAL noticed a slight disturbance along the other side of the road. "What?" Danny spoke up as Steve stopped the car and got out.

"Car stopped here…" Steve knelt down examining the tracks, making his way toward the edge of the road where it was clearer, tires having smashed down the grass. "Look!" Steve pointed out, two sets of foot prints where clear in the mud. "Two tracks, one smaller than the other." Steve walked a bit further seeing the smaller set leading away from the scene, he could tell by the stride that the person had been running away. "She got away from them." Steve's voice took on an urgent sound as he moved quickly to follow the tracks. "GRACE!" he shouted as he heard Danny pacing his jog to keep up.

"GRACE!" Danny called out as he followed Steve, the father's eye's scanning the bushes that lined the road, Steve's keeping track of the small footprints. "GRACE!"

50505050505050

Grace Williams was hiding in the bushes, behind a tree, she'd thought she'd heard a car coming and didn't want the bad guys to find her. She had to find a way to get back to her mommy and Danno. She was scared and tired. Her little legs ached from the running, her chest ached from having to breathe so hard, but she knew she had to find someone to help her someone who could call her Danno. As she sat in her hiding spot, trying to not breathe too loud so they wouldn't find her, she thought she heard her name being called from far away. She sat very still and listened, there it was again, getting closer. Somebody was looking for her, but was it someone coming to help or was it the bad guys, they had heard her mother yell for her so they knew he name too. Grace continued to sit as still as she could, waiting to see if she recognized the voices, she wanted it to be her Danno or Uncle Steve or Uncle Chin. She knew it wasn't her mother's or Aunt Kono's because it sounded like a man's voice. Grace strained her ears to listen again, praying it was somebody to help her.

50505050505050

"GRACE!" Steve shouted again as he found some smashed down foliage, "Danny…" Williams followed Steve a few feet off the road. "Looks like she might have sit down to rest. If she ran all that way that was a pretty good distance for a kid to run."

"GRACE!" Danny cupped his hands and yelled again, straining for any sound that was out of place in the wooded area.

"Let's keep going, we have to be getting closer to her, it looks like she's slowed down some, but she's staying close to the tree-line." Steve looked around, then turned to face Danny. "I bet she'd been trying to hide." At Danny's puzzled look Steve continued as they started jogging again. "She ran this far, then came off the road to rest, now her tracks are along the edge of the tree-line. I think she's staying close to have someplace she can hide if she thinks they are looking for her. That's a smart kid you got there Danny."

Danny gave a small smile, he knew Grace was smart and as the tracks continued, only her set before them, it told him his daughter wasn't hurt, she was running, she was hiding waiting for someone to help her, to find her. "GRACE!" He yelled again, then reached out to stop Steve, both men coming to a halt along the side of the road, "Grace?"

50505050505050

Grace could hear the voices getting closer to her hiding spot, but as they got louder she could hear the familiarity of them. Though her Danno and Uncle Steve had never raised their voices around her, she knew it was their voices yelling for her, her Danno had come for her just like she knew he would. She quickly got up and rushed out of her hiding spot, coming to a stop at the edge of the bushes she'd been sitting behind. Her eye's lit up and she started running when she saw the familiar sight of her Danno, Uncle Steve right beside him. "DANNO!"

50505050505050

"DANNO!"

It was that one word that propelled him forward, running the last several yards. Danny dropped to his knees as he neared his daughter, her small body colliding with his as she latched her tiny arms around his neck. "Oh God Grace!" He held her tight, feeling her in his arms telling him she was alive, she was okay.

"I knew you'd find me Danno." The little girl mumbled into her father's shoulder as she held him tight, afraid to let go.

Danny moved his hands to either side of her head, pulling her back slightly so he could see her face. It was a dirty, tear-streaked face that looked back at him, but as always it was one of the most beautiful site's he'd ever seen, his daughter's big-brown eyes met his tear-filled blue ones, "Are you okay Monkey? Are you hurt?"

Grace's broken voice answered as she raised her hand to her father's face, "My legs and side hurt, Danno I did like you said, I kicked him and ran as fast as I could. You told me if anyone ever grabbed me to do that and I did." The little girl watched a tear slip free from her father's eyes. "Danno, you're crying." She ran her hand over his cheek, catching it.

"I missed you Monkey, I was so scared when your mom called." He pulled her to him again, both tightening their hug. "You did good baby, running and hiding, I'm so proud of you." Danny moved to stand, feeling Steve's hand under his arm, helping him to his feet, his hold on his daughter never wavering.

"Mommy was hurt, the bad men hurt her, is she okay?" Grace asked pulling back slightly.

"Your mom's just fine, she's worried about you. How about we get back to the car and get Uncle Steve to take us to mommy?" They started back toward where Steve and Danny had left the car.

He felt his little nod into his shoulder as she laid her head on him. Steve placed his hand on Grace's back as Danny passed him; he let out a sigh of relief that they had found her safe. The little girl had managed to cover a few miles in her escape. By the time they reached the car she'd fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder, her even breaths brushing against her father's neck. "I'm riding in the back with her." Danny said softly, reaching the car. Steve opened up the passenger door and pulled the seat up, helping Williams into the back, trying their best not to disturb the little girl in his grasp.

Once getting them in the car, Steve popped the truck, pulling out a blanket he knew Danny carried for emergency's, handing it to the blond hair man as he slipped into the driver's seat. "Thanks" William's whispered as he wrapped it around his daughter. Normally he was a stickler for seatbelts, especially concerning his little girl, but he couldn't bring himself to release his hold of her sleeping body, trusting his partner to get them to the hospital safely.

"I'm gonna call Kono, have her call the officer with Rachel and let her know we'll be at the hospital in about twenty minutes." Steve said, pulling his phone out, hitting the speed dial, he waited to here the voice of the only female on the Five-0 team, "Kono, we've got her."

Fifteen minutes later the silver Camaro, accompanied by an HPD police escort, pulled into the Emergency Bay of Queen's Medical Center. Steve got out, rushing around to the other side to help Danny out of the back, a doctor and couple nurse's meeting them next to the car. A gurney was brought out, but Danny refused to let his daughter go as he, flanked by Steve entered the sliding double doors. "Oh God Grace." Rachel's voice called as she saw Danny step through the doorway, their daughter cradled in his arms, still asleep through all the commotion around her. "Danny, is she okay?" Rachel, ran her hand through her daughter's disheveled hair, noticing her tear-stretched face.

"She's exhausted, she ran a long way, she was trying to hide from them, apparently the just dropped her off out in the forest." Danny answered as he followed the nurse into one of the treatment areas.

When he went to lay her down he felt the little girl instinctively hold tighter, "Danno?" Grace's tired voice whispered out.

"I'm right her Monkey, so is mommy, we need to let the doctor's check you sweety, but mommy and me are right here." Danny hated to do it, but he reached up and untangled her arms from his neck.

"Mommy?" Grace struggled to open her eyes, she was so tired, but she needed to see her mommy, she'd seen her fall outside the car and was scared she was hurt.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm right here." Rachel took a hold of one of her daughter's hands as she leaned over, giving her a hug.

"Did they hurt you mommy? You fell down." Grace continued to try and hold her eye's open taking in the sight of both her mom and dad standing over her.

"I'm okay sweetheart; I was so worried about you." Rachel kissed Grace's forehead, "The doctor's going to check you over okay? Your father and I will be right here the whole time."

"Okay." Grace mumbled, her eye's slipping shut as her exhausted body gave into sleep.

With that the doctor and nurse's moved in, carefully removing the little girl's clothes, checking her as they went. The doctor ordered an IV started, he order blood work and called up to set up a CT scan just to make sure there wasn't any unforeseen injuries.

A couple hours passed as they awaited the results of all the tests, Danny and Rachel never leaving Grace's side. Steve hovered outside the doorway of the small room, unwilling to leave until he knew for sure the carjackers hadn't hurt Grace in any way. He'd sent Kono and Chin back to HQ to see if they could try and find out who the men were and exactly what they were after.

Steve straightened as he saw the doctor, followed by an orderly, step into the room. He could hear the doctor talking to Danny and Rachel. When he glanced in he saw the orderly unlock the wheels of the bed the little girl was in, moving it toward the door. McGarrett watched as Grace was pushed from the room, the small child curled on her side, fast asleep, Danny and Rachel following. "Go on up with her, I'm right behind you." Danny said, giving Rachel a hug, his hand reaching out to gently squeeze his daughter's smaller one.

The two men watched the small group disappear into the elevator, Danny running his hand through his hair before turning to his friend. "How is she doing?" Steve asked.

"They want to keep her overnight for observation, but the doctor says she's fine, just a few scratches from going in and out of the bushes, she was a little dehydrated and obviously exhausted. But other than that she's fine." Danny said as he leaned against the wall, his hand's coming to his face, rubbing it roughly.

Steve watched his friend a minute; he watched as Danny wearily leaned against the wall, his head tilting back, his eye's closing. He noticed his partner's breath hitch a little as the events of the day finally caught up with Williams. McGarrett reached out quickly as Danny's knees gave out, "Whoa, Danny?" Steve helped ease him to the floor. "Danny?"

"I'm okay." The other man mumbled as he buried his head against his arms, which were crossed over his knees. Danny could feel Steve's hand on his shoulder, not really giving a crap who was around to see the breakdown he felt coming, Williams raised his head slightly, tears slipping from his eye's as he looked at his best friend, "I thought I lost her." Danny's breath caught. "When I heard that message and Rachel called…I…" Williams laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes against all the horrific images that had filled his mind of what could have happened to his daughter. He'd been a homicide detective for years and had seen the worst people could do to one another, to innocent children and the moment he'd learned his little girl was missing every gruesome crimes scene he'd ever worked flooded his mind.

"But you didn't, you found her Danny and she's safe now." Steve spoke softly, his hold on Danny's shoulder never wavering, knowing his friend needed an anchor or he would lose himself to the 'what ifs'.

Danny took a deep breath, he needed to clear his head, regain his composure before he went upstairs, he and Rachel both were spending the night in the hospital with Grace. "Thanks" Danny said.

"For what?" Steve asked as he watched his partner struggle to get his emotions under control.

"For everything, getting me here, helping me find Grace, just…" So many emotions flashed over Danny's face in that instant, it never ceased to amaze Steve just how strong Danny was. He knew his friend was a force to be reckoned with, his commitment to those close to him rivaled Steve's, but where Steve had trained himself to always control his emotions, push them aside to be dealt with later, if ever, Danny Williams wore his emotions for all to see, a badge of honor. At any given time you could look at Danny and know exactly what he was feeling. Steve had seen people consumed by their overwhelming inability to control their feelings. Danny thrived on his, they made him a good person, a committed cop, a wonderful father and one of the best friends Steve McGarrett had ever had.

"Where the hell else would I have been?" Again a comfortable silence settled between the two men seated on the floor near the elevators.

"I need to get upstairs before Grace wakes up." Danny said pushing himself up off the floor, Steve following.

"I'll go by your place and grab you and Grace a change of clothes, I'll call Kono and see if she has something that might fit Rachel, then if you need me I'll be in the waiting room." Steve said as he waited with Danny for the lift.

"You don't have to stay." Williams responded.

"I know, but we're ohana, that's what we do. So you head up, I'll take care of some things and be back with something for you guys to eat." McGarrett smiled slightly as the doors opened and Danny stepped in.

"Better not be anything with pineapple on it." Danny responded as the doors started to close.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Steve added as the doors closed. McGarrett would run by the office, see if Chin and Kono had made any headway, then he'd make a food and clothing run and be back at the hospital within two hours. The two men who did this were still out there, they didn't know if it was a random act or a targeted one and until they knew for sure Steve wasn't going to leave his family alone. So unless a high priority case came up, McGarrett would stay close, because if he knew anything, he knew Danny Williams would be in full kick-ass mode tomorrow once Grace was discharged and someone had to be there to keep him in line. Steve couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped, their roles were going to be reversed, at least until they knew what was going on and Grace was truly safe.


End file.
